A Second Chance at True Love
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Sonic is married to Sally but thier relationship is hurt.Amy is dead. One night Sonic wishes on a shooting star and now he must experience his future with his other possible wife.In the end he must choose between the two futures he wants.SonSal or ?.
1. The Wish Came True

It has been 2 years since Sonic married Sally Acorn and became king of Mobius. He had thought before and during the wedding that he had made the right choice about who he would spend his life with. Now he was not so sure he made the right decision. Right after the wedding Sonic's relationship with Sally went downhill. Sally started avoiding him and leaving him alone in the castle as he attended to the kingdom's needs. He never was able to leave the castle so his speed over the past 2 years gradually decreased. His mind was always thinking of his past and his possible mistake. Also he always wondered why Sally seemed to be avoiding him all of the time. He had always felt like they became strangers to each other as the days went by. It also did not help that he received news that Amy his so called biggest fan committed suicide 2 days after marrying Sally. He still could not get over the fact that he believed it was his fault. Well after a long hard day of ruling over his kingdom Sally finally came back to the castle. It was so late that she went straight into her room and went to sleep. Sonic meanwhile was looking out the night's sky when he noticed a shooting star. He grinned that he would be able to make a wish so he said in his wish in his head.

Sonic:( I wish I knew if I married the right person and if I did not I wish I had a chance to change that.)

After he made his wish he suddenly felt an odd feeling of drossiness as he drifted into his room and fell asleep. His dream however made him toss and turn in his sleep. He dreamt he was in a dark room with no source of light until a small shining star appeared out of the black abyss and spoke to him.

Star: Hello Sonic.

Sonic: Who are you?

Star: I am the star that you wished upon tonight.

Sonic: So what are you doing in my dream?

Star: I am here to tell you that you are a special person. You in fact at one point in your life had a choice of 2 possible futures. They both involved you marrying another girl. This one that you are living in is one of them.

Sonic: So exactly what is the other one like?

Star: How is about this? I will in fact let you experience this other possible future for the time period of 1 week. During this time you will be married to your other possible wife. If at the end of the 1 week time span if you have fallen in love with her and want that future to be what you experience for the rest of your life then I will send you back in time to a point where you can choose between the two. If you choose the other future then your experiences you have experienced with Sally will all be forgotten and you will live the rest of your life with your other true love.

Sonic: Sure I could use something interesting in my life. It's too dull for me to not take it right now.

Star: When you wake up you will be with your other possible spouse. Now wake up Sonic.

Sonic suddenly heard a loud alarm going off near him as he searched with his eyes still closed for the off switch. Once he pressed the button he could hear a loud yawn and then a familiar voice speaking to him while some arms wrapped around his torso and lightly squeezed his body.

???: Good morning Sonic.

He knew who it was but he was too tired to react at first as he answered.

Sonic: Good morning Amy.

Suddenly Sonic realized what he said and instantly woke up in shock as he looked at a 21 year old Amy in a white night gown and her quills were much longer than he last remembered. His eyes grew wide with disbelief and he shrieked like he had seen a ghost for he could not believe that she was alive and she was sleeping in the same bed as him with her arms wrapped around his torso.

Amy: What is wrong honey?

Amy started scooting closer to Sonic as he inched his way farther from her. Then with no room left on the bed he fell off and landed on the ground as Amy started laughing hysterically.

Amy: You certainly are an odd morning person honey.

Sonic: Stop calling me that.

Amy: But I am supposed to after all we are married.

Sonic could have sworn when Amy said those words that somewhere in the house glass shattered. His eyes were wide in utter disbelief. The star did give him a different future. One he would never have expected that was he had married to Amy. He noticed that instead of sleeping in the castle they were in a small cozy house out in the country away from civilization. He was at least happy by that. He never liked living in the city so he would have more space to run.

Amy: So are you going for your morning run or not?

Sonic: Uhh yeah. Sure.

Sonic then grabbed his red shoes, white socks, and a black jacket to keep him warm as he bolted out the door leaving Amy smiling at him.

As Sonic ran he noticed that he was much faster than he was at the castle which was interesting that Amy would let him run like she did. Still he was so surprised and dumbfounded at what he was experiencing. His biggest fan was one of his possible choices as a wife. He would still probably choose Sally unless Amy changed his mind without knowing it.

Sonic: This is some dream.

That instant Sonic tripped and landed hard on the ground as he felt a sting of pain that answered his statement.

Sonic: So this isn't a dream.

Sonic dusted himself off and continued his run. Now his head was buzzing around his last dream and then he realized that he would be staying with Amy for 7 days. He just hoped that she would not be as clingy as she was in the past as he bolted his way back home. As Sonic entered his new home he was immediately greeted by Amy smiling at him.

Amy: How was your run?

Sonic: Pretty good.

Amy then gave Sonic a light kiss on his cheek as he blushed in response a little. Amy smiled and went off into the kitchen as Sonic kicked off his shoes and turned on the television. After about 15 minutes of watching television the aroma of a sweet breakfast of a mixture of bacon, eggs, and sausage radiated from the kitchen and Sonic's nose sniffed violently at the smell.

Amy: Come and get it Sonic.

Sonic eagerly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small oak round table. Moments later Amy carried 2 plates stacked with eggs, sausage, and bacon. After she placed them in front of Sonic and Amy's chair she quickly left to the coffee maker and within seconds came back to the table carrying two cups of hot coffee. Sonic immediately took a sip of his and was immediately impressed by how Amy made it. He thought his favorite flavored coffee was cappuccino but how Amy made it taste like something ten times better than he was king. The eggs were full of flavor, the sausage juicy, and the bacon nice and crunchy. Overall it was an excellent breakfast that could not be rivaled by any other. Halfway through his breakfast after Amy finished her sausage she broke the silence between the two of them.

Amy: So Sonic. What is your answer about what we talked about last night?

Sonic: What did we talk about?

Amy: If we should try and have a child now.

Right as Amy said that Sonic almost yelped. Whenever he tried to ask Sally she just looked at him with disgust but Amy seemed to actually want a child. This was creepy to him.

Amy: I mean we have had sex once every 2 weeks now with protection and well I want to start a family now.

The instant Amy said that he has had sex with her he nearly choked on his coffee. He had never even had sex with Sally ever in their relationship because she always felt they should wait until they were closer. Yet they kept getting farther away from each other. Yet Amy is so relaxed by this and has no problem with it by the way she sounds.

Amy: So what do you think?

Sonic: I guess we could in a few days see if we can start one.

Amy: That is different. Usually you don't want to start yet but now you do. Are you okay Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah I am fine. So what is the schedule for today?

Amy: Schedule? We have never had a schedule. We usually just wing it or something.

To Sonic this was new. He was so used to having a schedule that it surprised him that Amy never used one.

Amy: But Ashtin, Rosella, Knuckles, Shade, Rouge, and Shadow are coming by later for a get together.

Sonic: Who are Ashtin and Rosella?

Amy's jaw dropped 2 feet in disbelief at Sonic's question.

Amy: Ashtin is the one who helped in our wedding remember?

Sonic: Sorry.

Amy: And Rosella is the one that helped pick out the area to build our house. Then we thought the two would be perfect together so with a little bit of ingenuity we succeeded. How could you forget?

Sonic: I guess I am a little slow minded today. So is Shade and Knuckles together?

Amy nodded in response.

Sonic: And Shadow and Rouge are together?

Amy nodded again.

Sonic:( Wow that is different. Julie-Su was with Knuckles and Shadow was with Mina last time I checked. Now it is completely different.)

Sonic took one last sip of his coffee and he grabbed his dishes and started washing them. As he did Amy walked over with her dishes and lightly kissed Sonic on the neck and smiled at him.

Amy: It is still hard to believe that we have been married 1 ½ years already and I still like your idea of living out here. It makes the atmosphere more romantic wouldn't you say?

Sonic had to agree with Amy's comment as he finished his dishes. Then Sonic did something that would have shocked everyone that knew about his story. He lightly kissed Amy on her lips and smiled at her.

Sonic:( I guess I might be able to get used to this new life for 6 ½ more days. Amy actually makes me feel like myself which surprises me a lot.)

I own Ashtin and Rosella so DON'T STEAL THEM OR I WILL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN!

Everyone else is owned by Sega. R&R PLZ!


	2. The Get Together

Right after Sonic kissed Amy she blushed a little bit and returned the kiss with a much more serious one. Normally Sonic did not like these kinds of kisses because whenever he kissed Sally like this there would be a bitter taste that consumed his mouth for hours. But Amy was completely different. Instead of a bitter taste while their tongues danced with each other, there was a strong sweet taste that coursed trough Sonic with every second that pasted as he continued to kiss Amy. Normally a kiss like this for him would last maybe a minute but this one lasted a good 5 minutes before their lips separated from each other. Amy then gave Sonic a cute smirk and licked her lips.

Amy: You have always been phenomenal at kissing. I just couldn't help myself.

Sonic: You're really good yourself Amy.

Amy giggled a little and then a moment later finished cleaning her dishes.

Amy: Well we still have 2 hours until Ashtin, Rosella, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shade get here so why don't we clean up a bit.

Sonic: All right.

After about 1 hour and 55 minutes Sonic and Amy finally finished cleaning their small cottage. Sonic had struggled a little because he was not used to cleaning after 2 years of having servants do anything you want. Still with some guidance from Amy they eventually succeeded. Then the doorbell rang and Amy immediately answered it and opened the door revealing a purple hedgehog with a similar built body like Sonic with a sword strapped around his back and a yellow hedgehog with a purple dress on and had quills a bit longer than Amy.

Amy: It is good to see you both.

Ashtin: Good to see you as well Amy.

Rosella: It has certainly been a while.

Amy: Please come in.

As the two hedgehogs entered Sonic's home he was in a split second greeted by Ashtin only a few feet from him smiling with his hand out towards Sonic.

Ashtin: It has been a while.

Sonic took Ashtin's hand and they both shook each other's hands firmly.

Sonic: I guess so.

Heck how could Sonic know he did not really know this person but he could not let anyone know that now could he.

Then they all sat down on the light blue couch and started having a conversation. About 3 minutes later there was another knock at the door and Amy again bolted to the door. After she opened the door she gasped in delight.

Amy: And here are the newlyweds. It is good to see you again after 3 weeks.

Shadow: It is good to see you as well Amy.

Rouge: It is so nice to be with friends sometimes.

As Shadow came into view Sonic's eyes widened with disbelief. Shadow was actually smiling. He rarely ever did and usually that lead to trouble but instead he was smiling out of good happiness. Amy returned to her seat as Rouge and Shadow sat on the other red couch opposite of Ashtin and Rosella.

Rosella: So how was your honeymoon?

Rouge: Extremely phenomenal. We went to an ancient city and we went treasure hunting together. Then after we collected our spoils we went to a luxury town and spent 2 weeks there doing everything.

Shadow: And it was very entertaining. We saw many plays that impressed me. I never was big on watching them.

Rouge: Only I had to drag you in there.

Sonic: So overall a successful treasure hunting experience for the both of you. That is good to hear and by the sound of it more happened then what you are telling us.

Shadow: Shut up faker!

Sonic: What you guys are married after all?

Shadow was about ready to give Sonic a good punch in the face when the doorbell rang saving Sonic from a mean punch. Amy quickly opened the door and grinned at the last two visitors

Amy: Knuckles and Shade it is good to see you both made it.

Shade: It is good to be here.

Knuckles: Is Ashead here?

Ashtin: You know you start fights by saying stuff like that.

Shade: Anyways can we come in?

Amy: I am sorry yes please come in.

Knuckles and Shade sat beside Shadow and Rouge and grinned.

Amy: It is so nice of you to come.

Knuckles: Yeah well the Master Emerald is nothing compared to friendship.

Shade: Amen to that.

After a while of having small discussions and laughing in between time passed too quickly for Sonic as he longed to see his friends. With Sally he never had time to see his friends for there was always work to be done. Here however he could be close to his friends without feeling any regret. As everyone left with their goodbyes Amy winked at Sonic and started preparing dinner. After about 10 minutes dinner was served and after devouring his entire plate of great food Sonic took a shower and got into bed. Moments later Amy emerged from the shower with her quills soaked and she was in her white nightgown. Then she got into bed and wrapped her arms around Sonic's torso and cuddled next to him. Then she her mouth approached Sonic's left ear and lightly kissed it.

Amy: I love you Sonikku.

Sonic smiled at this and then he said 5 words that came out of his mouth without even thinking.

Sonic: I love you too Amy.

And with that Sonic's eyes drifted into darkness as he felt warm from Amy's body as he drifted to sleep.


	3. The Banishment

During the long night, Sonic started to worry that maybe all his experiences he has just went through would disappear and he would wake up in his room back at the castle. He was worried that he may never see Amy's face again so he could have some one that he could trust to comfort him. Then his alarm went off and he groggily pressed the off switch and slowly opened his eyes. He was relieved that he was still with Amy as she started to stir awake. He then smiled and started fiddling with her soft quills as she stirred.

Sonic: Good morning Amy. How did you sleep?

Amy gave him a long loud yawn in response until it finally ceased.

Amy: Pretty well. You?

Sonic: Just fine.

Amy then lightly kissed Sonic on his left cheek and Sonic did the same to Amy.

Sonic: Well I am going out for my run.

Amy: Have a nice time.

Sonic then leaped out of bed and slipped his socks and shoes on and then bolted out the door as Amy started to get ready for the day herself. As Sonic bolted through the fields and mountains his mind was racing about Amy. He had to admit that so far he was impressed. His life with Amy was completely different than his with Sally. He felt freer with Amy than with Sally and there seemed to be more of a relationship with Amy. He was considering choosing Amy over Sally already and it only had been 2 days. Still the only thing that stopped him was how the kingdom was doing without him. Was it in prosperity or in chaos? He had no idea and that made him feel concerned. As he returned back to his cottage he flipped his shoes off and he laid back on the couch as he switched the television on. He flipped through the channels at a fast speed and only paused when he thought he saw something interesting on. Then he finally stopped at a news channel that was reporting on just what he needed to know.

Reporter: And now for the top story today. Acorn kingdom has still grown at an astounding rate for the past 2 years under Sally Acorn. She has taken a great responsibility and has made their kingdom prosper some residents report. However there is still the banishment in effect for Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Hedgehog for treason against Sally. After the two married about 1 ½ years ago, Sally sentenced them to be banished for 3 years time. Even during their banishment Sonic and Amy have continued to protect the kingdom from Dr. Ivo Robotnik from the outside of the kingdom. Many say that it is a mistake that Sonic and Amy have been banished while others agree with Sally. The main reason some believe Sonic and Amy were truly banished was that 2 years ago at Sally's wedding Sonic refused to marry the princess and ran off. Then sources found that Sonic had saved Amy from a suicide attempt from her grief of Sally's wedding. After rescuing Amy, their relationship with each other grew for about a half a year until they married. Right after they married they were sentenced to banishment along with Ashtin T. Guardian and Rosella N. Guardian for supporting the two hedgehogs.

Sonic then turned off the television with disgust at the fact that Sally had banished him and Amy from her jealousy. He could not believe that Sally of all people would do something so low. At least the kingdom was doing just fine even with him saving the world from Robotnik.

Amy: Sonic! Breakfast is ready!

Sonic's train of thought collapsed at the sound of Amy calling him for breakfast. He quickly joined Amy at eating their morning breakfast that was delightfully good to Sonic. After about another hour of watching television with Amy, Sonic decided that he should go out for another run.

Sonic: Amy I going to go out for another run.

Amy: Can I come with you?

Normally Sonic would decline because he always liked running by himself but for some reason he accepted company for the first time ever.

Sonic: Sure.

As they both exited the cottage and locked the door behind them they started jogging a little to warm themselves up. Then they started a light run and they both were able to keep up with the other which surprised Sonic that Amy could run so fast. After a while they slowed down and just started walking around the nearby fields of flowers. While they walked they started up conversations that lead to some laughs in between and some tickling between the two. Then after Amy made a smart comment to one of Sonic's answers Sonic leaped on top of her as they rolled down the small hill giggling as they went down. Finally when they stopped Amy was on top of Sonic and she smiled at Sonic as he did the same back. Then they exchanged a loving strong kiss that sent a strong tingling feeling through their bodies. Sonic loved the feeling of their lips touching each other and their tongues dancing with one another. Amy's hands were running though Sonic's quills as he started to gently massage her slender back. Finally after about 10 minutes they finally broke their kiss and giggled at one another.

Sonic: You really are a great kisser Amy.

Amy: I am nothing compared to you honey.

Sonic smiled and helped Amy back on her feet and then gave her a gentle hug and smiled even more. He really loved being around Amy like this. No worries or cares in the world. Just him and his wife being together. After walking for another 20 minutes they returned to their cottage and Amy prepared lunch. After devouring his meal, Sonic sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels again. After about 2 hours of watching nothing really interesting Amy finally sat down beside Sonic and smiled at him.

Amy: Why don't we watch a movie?

Sonic: Sure. What do you want to watch?

Amy: Gone with the Wind.

Sonic placed the DVD in to the player and they started watching the movie. After about half way through the movie he noticed Amy's head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at this as he started to lightly stroke his quills through his hands. About 20 minutes later they both fell asleep on each other covered with no blanket or sheets. Instead they were cuddled together and had each of their arms wrapped around the other's body as they both smiled. They were warm by the sharing of their feelings for one another and the happiness that they were experiencing with each other.


	4. Taking Care of Eggman

As Amy woke up the next morning on the couch, she was immediately greeted by Sonic kissing her lightly on her forehead and smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile at this as she snuggled next to him a little.

Amy: Looks like we accidently fell asleep during the movie.

Sonic: Seems like it.

Amy: What time is it?

Sonic: About 11 a.m.

Amy immediately jumped at the sound of how late it was and started to panic.

Amy: Have you had breakfast yet?

Sonic: No.

Amy: Hold on. I will whip up something in a flash.

With that Amy bolted into the kitchen to start making breakfast as Sonic laughed at Amy. He noticed for the first time that she really cared for him even about the smallest things. He realized that he had really misjudged her and he couldn't help but smile at this. About 10 minutes later Amy finally finished making breakfast and Sonic immediately scarffed down his food at an impressive speed.

Sonic: Even when you are in a hurry you still make a great meal Amy.

Amy: I am happy that you think so honey.

Suddenly the television turned on and the news started to report a story that made Sonic nearly hit the roof.

Reporter: This just in, Dr. Ivo Robotnik has finally infiltrated Acorn Kingdom and is causing massive damage with his new robot army. Also reports have confirmed that the new Dark Menace group has also started to march toward the capital but is presently fighting Ashtin and Rosella Guardian. However authorities believe that they won't be able to help us in time. Therefore Sally Acorn has temporarily lifted Sonic T. Hedgehog and Amy R. Hedgehog's banishment. Please Sonic and Amy if you are watching this, HELP!

And with that the broadcast flickered off and Sonic slammed his hand on the table in complete rage.

Sonic: Doesn't Robohead get the hint? He has tried taking that kingdom over too many times and all of them ended in failure.

Amy: Looks like we have to help them out again.

Sonic: You aren't coming.

Amy: Why not? Every time in the past that Robotnik has tried to take over Acorn Kingdom you let me come and help. Why now?

Sonic: I don't want you to get hurt.

Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic's answer.

Amy: Well if I am not mistaken the last two times we fought him I saved your life. I think I can handle this with you.

Sonic was a bit shocked that Amy had saved his life 2 times in the past and he nearly fell over in disbelief.

Sonic: All right but we need to be careful.

Amy nodded and jumped into Sonic's arms as he bolted out the door at top speed toward Acorn Kingdom. As Sonic entered Acorn Kingdom, he looked around at his surroundings. Most of the houses had taken minor damage and only a few were scorched. The buildings that were unscratched were large and beautiful. Overall it looked like the kingdom was doing quite well without his leadership. Suddenly there was an explosion down the street and Sonic bolted toward it. There he saw Robotnik in one of his large robots that had a large flail in each hand. He was looking down at Sally who looked like she was in complete rage.

Sonic: Hey Robohead! You think you can destroy this place without a good beat down from us!

Robotnik turned toward Sonic and Amy and smirked at the sight of them.

Robotnik: Well if it isn't my two most annoyances in the world. Sonic and Amy. Did you come to fail in front of the whole kingdom?

Amy: In your dreams. Once we are done with you that robot will be scrap metal.

Robotnik: Let's see you try.

With that Robotnik sent both of his oversized flails directly at Sonic and Amy but they easily dodged the attack.

Sonic: Is that all you got?

Robotnik swung both of his flails at Sonic in rage but Sonic easily jumped over them. Then one of his flails hammered into Robotnik's robot and it fell to the ground in a loud bang. Then before he could even get up Amy dive-bombed right at him and her hammer slammed with incredible force at the robots torso. Then the robot started to crack into like an egg and Robotnik quickly escaped from the robot before it exploded. Sonic immediately swooped down and saved Amy as the robot was consumed by a fiery inferno.

Sonic: You did great Amy.

Amy: You did too.

With that Sonic passionately kissed Amy on her lips as they landed on the ground. After they broke their kiss and smiled at each other the nearby wall exploded revealing Ashtin, Rosella, Knuckles, and Shade covered in dust and ashes.

Ashtin: See I told you guys Sonic and Amy could take care of Robotnik without us.

Knuckles: Yeah well those Dark Menaces finally even the score between you and me.

Ashtin: How do you mean?

Knuckles: I killed more of those creatures than you did.

Ashtin: Exactly how many did you kill?

Shade: 354.

Knuckles: Beat that. How many did you kill?

Rosella: 354.

Knuckles now had a pissed off look at Ashtin and was about to bash him in the face when a dark creature appeared right behind Ashtin and was ready to tear him apart. Then Ashtin snapped his fingers and immediately a lightning bolt erupted from the sky and impacted the creature. The creature was then vaporized and Ashtin smiled in victory.

Ashtin: Looks like I got 355 kills now. I win.

Knuckles was now even more pissed now but Shade grabbed both of his arms and started pulling him away from Ashtin.

Shade: It's okay Knuckles. You just lost one no big deal.

Rosella: So that makes the score 12-10-8.

Knuckles: Next time I will have more kills than you.

Ashtin: Whatever you say knucklehead.

Sonic: Exactly what are they talking about Amy?

Amy: Oh Ashtin and Knuckles always keep score of how many of the Black Menace creatures they kill and who ever has the most kills wins.

Sonic: They really don't need to do that.

Amy: I think we should leave before Sally gets mad.

Sonic: Yeah I don't want a confrontation with her today.

Sonic was just about to bolt out of the city when some ones hand grabbed his and jerked him to a halt. He turned around and there he saw Sally clenching his hand and she had anger all over her face.

Sally: I thought I told you two to never return.

Sonic: But the news told us our banishment was temporarily released by you.

Sally: I did no such thing.

Amy: Well you do have a history of hating us so I believe you just want to piss us off right after we saved your neck.

Sally: I suggest you be quiet before you lose your head.

Sonic now lost his cool and went completely berserk at what Sally just said.

Sonic: Don't you dare threaten Amy again or this will be the last time we help you.

Sally: I don't need your help.

Sonic: Some how I don't believe that.

Sally was now really pissed off so she walked away ranting and raving in anger.

Sonic: Now that it is over let's go home Amy.

Amy: I couldn't agree with you more.

Sonic grabbed Amy and sped off out of the city leaving Knuckles and Ashtin still arguing as their wives sighing in response at their behavior.

Rosella: Why do they love to fight like this?

Shade: I guess they can never stop fighting.

Rosella: I guess you're right.

The girls started laughing and Knuckles and Ashtin starred at them with confusion all over their faces.

Knuckles: Why are they laughing?

Ashtin: Knuckles my friend, I have no idea.

Knuckles: I will never understand girls.

Ashtin: I know what you mean. To us they are the biggest mystery in life.

At Sonic and Amy's Cottage

Sonic kicked the door open and placed Amy on the couch gently as he couldn't help but smile at her.

Sonic: You know I never get why I was with Sally but all that matters now is that I am with you.

Amy: Oh Sonic.

Amy giggled a little bit and then looked at the clock. It was 9:30 p.m.

Amy: Oh no look at the time! I have to get dinner on.

Amy tried to bolt to the kitchen but Sonic stopped her before she could even get out of her seat.

Sonic: Dinner can wait. Right now I just want us to enjoy this moment.

Then Sonic started to kiss Amy lightly on her lips and neck as she started to blush. Then she followed Sonic's lead and started doing the same. Then finally their lips touched for the seventh time and they started kissing passionately. Sonic's stomach started to growl but he didn't care he just wanted to be with Amy. They continued to kiss passionately till both of their lips felt numb as they finally broke.

Sonic: Now let's get dinner started.

Amy walked into the kitchen with Sonic close behind her smiling. After they ate dinner about 20 minutes later they both were hit with exhaustion. They both went to bed with Sonic holding Amy close to him as her head laid on his chest. Right now Sonic wouldn't give Amy up for any reason at all because he finally realized that he truly loved her with all of his heart.


	5. Speeding Things Up

It was the 4th day that Sonic was with Amy and he awoke early in the morning before Amy awoke. He made sure he snuck out of the cottage and did his morning run before Amy woke up. Once he returned from his run he noticed that it was only 6 a.m. so he decided to make breakfast for Amy for a change. He did not know much about cooking but he started up a breakfast of Amy's favorite meal, pancakes with bacon and a grapefruit. Lucky for Sonic he adored this combination of food as well as he began to flip the pancakes. After about 20 minutes he had finished a two large stacks of pancakes with two grapefruits sliced in half and a pile of bacon to top it all off. Sonic then searched for 2 TV trays and after looking for 10 minutes he found two blue and pink ones. He placed the full plates of food on the trays and grabbed two cups of coffee with his secret formula of mocha flavor. He brought it in his bed room and noticed that Amy was still curled up in the bed and he couldn't help but smile at this. To him she was both the cutest thing in the world and also the most gorgeous. He placed both TV trays on the bed and got under the covers next to Amy. Then he fiddled with her quills and lightly kissed her multiple times until she started to wake up.

Sonic: Good morning dear.

Amy: Good morning honey.

They each gave each other a light kiss on their lips and smiled.

Amy: So have you had your morning run yet?

Sonic: Yep.I even made breakfast for the both of us.

Amy stared at her TV tray in utter disbelief.

Amy: You have never anything like this before.

Sonic: Well I felt like I needed to change that today. It is your favorite.

Amy smiled warmly at Sonic and started eating her breakfast as Sonic did the same. After 10 minutes both of their plates were licked clean and they both were still in bed.

Amy: I think I should take my shower now.

Amy was about to exit the bed when Sonic's arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her back to him.

Sonic: Let's enjoy this moment first.

Sonic started to give Amy several light kisses as she giggled at what he was doing.

Amy: Oh Sonikku. You know I love you.

Sonic: As I love you Ames.

They both started to kiss passionately and giving each other hard kisses on their necks. At one point Amy was on top of Sonic and was giving Sonic a hard serious kiss that nearly knocked the wind out of him. He was so surprised that Amy was this great at kissing that he continued to exchange kisses with her until noon. Finally after six hours they fell asleep again from complete exhaustion from kissing each other so much. Both of their lips were numb yet they seemed to alive. They both wrapped each other's arms around the other's waist. During his sleep Sonic saw the star again and it was smiling at him.

Star: It looks like you have already decided.

Sonic: Defianetely. I had no idea Amy would make me this happy. She is so amazing I would give anything for her.

Star: Would you like to end this and have me send you back in time to choose her.

Sonic: Not yet but instead can tomorrow be the last day? I need to tell her about this because I care about her and also I need to find out exactly what I did to save Amy and what I did to fix all of this.

Star: Very well then tomorrow it is then.

With that his dream ended and Sonic awoke. He silently exited the bed and started looking for pictures and diary entries that Amy made about the past. Finally he found the one where he had confessed his true feelings to her and he was shocked at the date. It was the day that Amy originally died but the words were too blurry to read because of her tears that she cried on the book. However he continued to research the rest of the day as Amy continued to sleep like an angel unaware at what was going on. Sonic wanted to make sure he did it right because he did not want to lose Amy and see her dead. He had to time it all just right because he loved her so much he would give his life for her. If it came to that then he would do it because he found his true love with his second chance. He did not want to let her slip through his fingers again.


	6. Goodbye Amy

Sonic was about ready to collapse of exhaustion right where he was sitting. He had been scrolling through Amy's diaries and journals trying to find hints at how he had shown his love to her. He was extremely terrified of failing and the result would be Amy's death. All that he had learned after the past 12 hours was that he should his love to her on the day she was supposed to commit suicide. His body was screaming him to give up and join Amy back in bed but he just could not do it. Then suddenly he felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder and his quills stood up at who it was.

Amy: You certainly are naughty Sonic. Good thing though that today I want that promised we made become reality.

Amy nibbled at his ear and then winked at him as she returned to the bed room. Sonic knew exactly what promise she was talking about, his promise that they would start a family soon. He knew that there was no escape from Amy for her eyes and ears where sharp like a hawk. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he fell asleep for 6 hours as he saw the star again in his dream.

Sonic: I have an odd question for you.

Star: What?

Sonic: Well umm this is a bit awkward but Amy want to have kids and she wants to do you know. Anyways what day exactly is she supposed to uhh get pregnant?

Star: BWAHAHAHAHA!

The star laughed at Sonic's question for what seemed like hours until finally it stopped after wiping a tear that it produced from laughing.

Star: The ironic part of it all is that today is the day she does.

Sonic eyes grew huge in utter disbelief.

Sonic: So I am supposed to…

Star: Yes.

Sonic: Can't I go back in time now?

Star: Nope you have to wait until midnight. Also you can't avoid it because if you do then she will never bear any children in your lives.

Sonic: Oh for the love of crud! Fine! I'll do it.

Star: Good well see you in a few hours.

With that his dream ended and Sonic immediately jumped up in shock at what happened. He quickly grabbed two chocolate Pop Tarts from the kitchen and scarffed them down in seconds. He looked at the clock and nearly jumped up at the time. He only had 3 hours left to do IT with Amy so they could start a family and tell her the truth. Things were not going his way today that's for sure. Sonic knocked on the bedroom door with a moderate knock.

Amy(Sexy Voice): Come in.

Sonic took a deep breath and entered his bed where Amy was laying on the bed smiling at Sonic with her white nightgown on.

~2 hours and 40 minutes later~

Amy: Was isn't that intense?

Sonic: Boy that was amazing.

Sonic and Amy were both under their covers with their quills in a mess and sweat beads all over them as they were cuddled close together. Then Sonic noticed the time and nearly shrieked at it. It was 11:50 p.m. and he only had 10 minutes to tell Amy.

Sonic: Listen Amy I need to tell you something important.

Amy: What is it?

Sonic: Well it sort of has to do with my odd behavior today.

Suddenly Amy's hand slapped Sonic right in the face with an incredible force as the impact of her hand nearly knocked the wind out of Sonic.

Amy: I knew it you are cheating on me how could you?

Amy started crying but Sonic wrapped his arm around her and whispered to her.

Sonic: I am not cheating on you, you are too important to me to be replaced but it is very important you listen to me.

Sonic starred into Amy's tearful eyes as she did the same to Sonic.

Sonic: Listen I don't have much time but after today I will be back to my old self. The reason is that you see at one point in my life I had a choice between marrying you or Sally. At that point I stupidly married Sally and then 2 years later we seemed to be pulling away from each other. So that night a shooting star came from the sky and I wished that I knew if she really was the one I should have married or not and if she wasn't I could get a second chance at choosing the person I would be with all over again. Well you see it came true and that is how I have spent the last week as your husband. Now after midnight I will disappear and return to the time so I can choose the one I love again.

Amy was speechless for what seemed like an hour before she finally spoke.

Amy: Your story sounds so bizarre but I can't help but believe you. If you say is true then you will probably choose Sally again won't you?

Amy started to move away from Sonic but he pulled her back to him.

Sonic: No I won't choose her. Who I will choose is you Amy. I love you so much it's crazy. I never realized I had these feelings for you in the past but now I know my feelings for you. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life Amy.

With that Sonic gave Amy a serious kiss as the clock chimed 12. Then Sonic slowly disappeared with a smile still on his face as Amy couldn't help but burst into tears. Twenty seconds later after Sonic disappeared he reappeared back in front of Amy with a smile on his face.

Sonic: Did you miss me honey?

Amy jumped into Sonic's arms as they kissed passionately through the night.

Meanwhile back with the real Sonic

Sonic was consumed with darkness until the star reappeared right in front of him and shined through the dark abyss.

Star: So are you ready Sonic?

Sonic nodded in response.

Sonic: I am ready.

Star: Good I will put you back at the best possible time to choose between your two possible futures. Choose well.

With that the star disappeared and a door of light appeared in front of Sonic. Sonic then nodded and stepped through the door back to his past to choose his true love one last time.


	7. His Choice and His Future

Sonic opened his eyes after walking through the door of light and emerged from it at a church. Many people were in their seats looking up at Sonic at the pedestal. Sonic was in a tuxedo and felt really uncomfortable. He tried to remember what was going on then he looked to his right side and saw Sally in a wedding dress smiling at him. Suddenly it all came to him. This was his wedding with Sally and he realized what he had to do. Even in front of all of these people he would make sure Amy was the one that he would spend his life with.

Pastor: Do you Sonic T. Hedgehog take Sally Acorn to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish till death do you part?  
This is it Sonic time to do what you have to do.

Sonic: I am sorry but no.

Suddenly there was a rampage of gasping and talking in response to Sonic's answer.

Sonic: I am sorry Sally but it just wouldn't work out between us.

Sally: Why Sonic? You are the one who proposed to me and now you are walking away. Why? Is it to make me look bad?

Sonic: No that is not it Sally, it's that I am not the type of person to be a king. Sure I save the world but I can't take that responsibility. Also I have fallen in love with someone else who has been waiting for me for a long time. Good bye Sally.

With that Sonic bolted out of the church leaving many of the guests flabbergasted and dead silent. As Sonic zoomed down the road at super speed he immediately arrived at Amy's house. It was just as he remembered it. A small house painted with a shade of pink and red. Sonic knocked on the door and waited several minutes but no one was home. Sonic was now getting extremely worried. Where could Amy possibly be? Sonic then started running all over Mobius franticly searching for Amy. He had to find her before it was too late.

~2 days later~

Sonic was now worried to the point of no end. Today was the day that Amy was supposed to commit suicide and Sonic was running out of time and ideas. He searched nearly all of Mobius and found no sign of Amy. There was only one place left that he never checked and it was Never Lake where he first met Amy. Sonic bolted toward Never Lake with all of his energy and speed hoping to get there in time. Finally he arrived at Never Lake and saw a pink figure standing at the shoreline. She was holding a large knife that was aimed right at her neck. It was Amy. Sonic realized that Amy started to plunge the knife toward her throat and he couldn't reach her in time. So he used the only thing that would save her and that was his voice.

Sonic: AMY! Don't do it!!!!!!!!!

The knife was about an inch away from Amy's throat when it halted to a stop. Amy's face turned to face Sonic as her face was covered in tears.

Amy: Please Sonic let me do this. There is no point in living when I have lost the most important thing in the world to Sally. I don't want to continue the unbearable pain of losing you to her. I have lost my true love.

Amy started to plunge the knife back toward her throat but Sonic could not let that happen.

Sonic: Amy! Sally hasn't won my heart yet!

Amy's movement stopped again as she starred at Sonic with disbelief.

Amy: What?!? Aren't you two married now?

Sonic: No I refused her at the wedding. I have realized that she does not have my heart.

Amy dropped her hand down to waist level and she was still clutching the knife tightly in her hand.

Amy: Why?

Sonic walked over toward Amy until he was only a few inches away from her and he stared into her shining emerald eyes.

Sonic: There are 3 reasons why she did not have my heart. The first is that if I married her is that she would just use me to be her king so she would not have to deal with the responsibilities of the kingdom. Second is because I have realized that I don't love her and I have only been with her out of my stupidity. Finally my heart now belongs to someone else.

Amy: Let me guess Mina.

Sonic smiled at Amy's response and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Finally his lips started inching toward hers slowly until they were only millimeters apart. Then their lips met and Sonic gave Amy his first kiss he would ever give her. This kiss had all the passion and love that he had for her that it can't even be close to be properly described. Amy was so surprised by this that at first she tried to pull away from Sonic. Then she realized what was happening and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck as she dropped the knife to the ground. For a moment she thought this was all a dream and this was not happening. Then as they continued to kiss she became more and more convinced that this was real. She was so happy right now that she could scream out at the top of her lungs with happiness. She continued to cry only these were tears of joy. After all these years she finally experienced Sonic truly kissing her. Finally they broke for air as they starred into each other's eyes with no intention of looking away. Finally Sonic broke the silence.

Sonic: No Amy the one that my heart belongs to and always will is you. Amy I love so much.

Amy: You have healed my shattered heart Sonikku. It has and always will belong to you. I love you Sonic and I always will.

They kissed again with incredible passion as Sonic started to cry in utter joy. Finally he had taken his first step forward to a bigger brighter future, the one with Amy as they held hand in hand never letting go or faltering. For the rest of his bright future he would be happy as Amy was always by his side.

~4 Years Later~

There I was Sonic The Hedgehog looking over my two children asleep in their crib. They were both snuggled next to each other in deep sleep and I couldn't help but smile. About a little over a year ago Amy came out of pregnancy with a red male hedgehog that had her beautiful smile that we named Flare and his purple twin sister that inherited my charm Gale. At first I was nervous about being a father but after a while my confidence started to rise and I became better and better at being one as the days past. I was so happy to be the husband of a beautiful wife and a father to two cute and lovable children. I kissed them both on their foreheads as I left my two angels to their sweet sleep.

I walked back into the living room where Amy was busy knitting a scarf for the up coming winter. It was almost completely done in only a matter of days and she poured all of her talent into knitting it. I smiled and I tapped her on her shoulder as she put her knitting down for a moment. I lightly kissed her on her sweet lips and I smiled brightly at her as she did the same.

Sonic: You know what anniversary today is?

Amy: Yeah. It's the anniversary of the day we both fell in love.

Sonic nodded and kissed Amy again on her lips a bit longer before as he started to fiddle with her quills. After about 20 seconds their lips parted and they both starred into each other's emerald eyes.

Sonic: You know I still love even 4 years later from that day. Everyday we are together I think the fires of our love burns brighter than the day before.

Amy: I have to agree with you. Even when you do some things without thinking about the consequences before your actions I still love you.

Sonic: And I still love you even when your anger gets the better of you. We aren't perfect individually but together we fit beautifully.

Amy: I can't agree with you more.

Sonic: You know I think you did a great job making our kids as beautiful as they are.

Amy: I couldn't have done it without you.

Sonic kissed Amy on her forehead again and sat down right beside her on the couch. He then wrapped his arms around Amy and she scooted closer to him until their bodies touched.  
Sonic: You know Amy once Eggman finally retires and I can as well, I think I will be even happier than fighting him everyday.

Amy: And why is that?

Sonic smiled and pulled Amy even closer to him as he starred into her shinning emerald eyes.

Sonic: Because I will be even happier spending more time with my family and you than saving the world. Sure maybe once or twice a month would be nice but still I want more time to spend with my family.

Amy smiled and gave Sonic a light peek on his lips.

Amy: When that time comes I will be ready to be with you even more. Until that time comes I want you to continue bashing Egghead until he finally comes to his senses.

Sonic gave Amy his signature thumbs up sign and winked at her.

Sonic: Will do.

With that after a few minutes the two hedgehogs fell asleep in each other's arms smiling at each other. Their love for their children and each other burned fiercer everyday as they continued to love each other until the day they left Mobius and entered heaven with their hands in hand smiling.

Well that is it I hope you liked this story and PLZ Review!


End file.
